All I Wanna Do
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Una noche solamente... se puede convertir en algo más.
1. Chapter 1

_Muy buenos días (tardes o noches) tengan todos los que estén leyendo esto. No puedo creer que al fin lo hice, mi primer Kurtbastian esta listo! :D *aplausos* _

**Titulo: **All I Wanna Do

**Rated:** NC - 16 (M)

**Categoría****: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras:** 2,167

**Notas: **Este es un One Shot, aunque tengo muchas ganas de hacer otro capítulo. Ustedes son los que deciden si continuo o no.

La canción que me inspiro a hacer esta historia es All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You, interpretada por Halestorm (les dejo el link por si la quieren escuchar: /watch?v=WK2siEQsADk)

Espero les guste y me dejen su comentario.

**¡Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**_ALL I WANNA DO…_**

**…_IS MAKE LOVE TO YOU._**

* * *

_Otra estúpida pelea, _me dije mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las apenas oscuras calles de Nueva York. Revisé mi celular, no había ninguna llamada o mensaje, _está bien, _ pensé, una noche tranquila es lo que necesitamos.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un bar, la verdad es que necesitaba algo de alcohol en mi sistema, no exactamente terminar borracho, solo un poco de algo para olvidar lo que ha sido mi vida en el último par de meses… o al menos este día.

_No se supone que las cosas tengan que ser así… _

Entre al bar y bebí un poco, la música y el ruido de las personas que ahí estaban me relajo un poco, me hizo pensar en algo más, me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Salí del lugar después de un rato, al llegar a la esquina sentí como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre mi ropa, me detuve a mirar el cielo, vi caer la lluvia cada vez más difícil sobre mi piel. No me pareció una molestia, fue algo relajante… aunque ya no podría caminar a casa.

Regrese a la realidad y camine un poco más rápido, busque un lugar donde refugiarme mientras esperaba algún taxi.

Ahí fue cuando lo miré…

_It was a rainy night__  
__When he came into sight__  
__Standing by the road,__  
__No umbrella, no coat_

Empapado por la lluvia se encontraba aquel hombre, su mirada era demasiado profunda, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me quede sin habla. Fueron apenas unos segundos y sentí que todo el calor regresaba a mi cuerpo, el frio de la lluvia desaparecía en ese instante con aquella mirada penetrante de color azul y gris.

Era diferente. Me encanto.

_So I pulled up along side__  
__And I offered him a ride__  
__He accepted with a smile__  
__So we drove for a while_

Nos miramos un rato, olvidé por complete que necesitaba de un taxi y que la lluvia seguía cayendo frente a mí. El también parecía haberlo olvidado, no traía ningún paraguas, tenía el cabello mojado y que decir de su perfecto traje color gris, estaba empapado. Me gustaba.

– ¿Vas a seguir mirándome por toda la noche? – dijo aquel desconocido mirándome a los ojos. Yo solo me sonroje lo más fuerte que pude, aunque sabía que nuestras miradas eran obvias desde hace un rato.

– Lo mismo quisiera saber yo, y lo digo por ti – le respondí con todo la fuerza interior que pude sacar, puse una media sonrisa en mis labios y me acerque un poco más a él.

_Quién lo diría, yo, Kurt Hummel estoy dando el primer paso. _

– Solo es interesante mirar a un hombre como tú solo en un lugar como este a mitad de una noche lluviosa – me respondió.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? –

– Recién salgo de trabajar, el edificio de en frente – señalo hacia un gran edificio frente a mí – ahí es donde trabajo –.

– Necesitaba olvidar por un rato, el bar que está a una calle fue una buena idea en ese momento – le dije.

Ninguno de los dos había pedido explicaciones, pero aun así aquí seguíamos, en medio de la oscura lluvia, contándonos razones sin si quiera saber nuestros nombres.

Me acerque un poco más hacia el, quería verlo de cerca, tenia el cabello castaño, tal vez rubio, no lo sé muy bien, era alto, delgado y estaba seguro que debajo de ese traje de oficina se encontraba un cuerpo musculoso y perfecto.

Esperen.

¿Estoy pensando en su cuerpo?

Trate de parar mi dilema existencial para seguir mirándolo de cerca.

– Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más seco, ¿no crees? – me dijo, haciendo que dejara de mirarlo para contemplar su pregunta.

– ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – le pregunte. Me estaba saltando todas las reglas de personalidad que tenía, estaba flirteando con un desconocido, me gustaba un desconocido.

Quería irme con un desconocido.

– Tal vez podríamos regresar al bar de dónde vienes y platicar un rato – comenzó el con un poco de nerviosismo.

Era ahora o nunca.

– O tal vez podríamos ir a un lugar más tranquilo, solo los dos – le respondí mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a su cara, ya tenía suficiente con tener la cara colorada, no iba a soportar también el mirar su expresión ante tal petición mía.

– Mucho mejor – me dijo, en ese momento regrese mi mirada hacia él, tenía una diferente sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos seguían mirándome.

_I didn't ask him his name,__  
__This lonely boy in the rain__  
__Fate tell me it's right,__  
__Is this love at first sight__  
__Please don't make it wrong,__  
__Just stay for the night_

Caminamos en silencio por un rato que parecía no terminar, lo seguí de cerca hasta que se detuvo en seco.

– Espero que lo que sea que quieras esta noche sea sexo – me dijo, yo arqueé una ceja.

_All I wanna do is make love to you__  
__Say you will you want me too__  
__All I wanna do is make love to you__  
__I've got lovin' arms to hold on to_

– No, – le respondí, –no quiero sexo, yo quiero hacerte el amor – le respondí y ahora el fue el que arqueo una ceja, más sin embargo, una sonrisa igual de hermosa como la de antes apareció en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír al igual que él, aunque me estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro.

– Mejor aún, – me dijo –ahora sí, podemos continuar – hizo un movimiento con su mano, la levanto para que yo la tomara. Lo hice. Seguimos caminando a mitad de una noche lluviosa. Lo seguí sin decir nada.

No necesitaba saber su nombre.

Tampoco quería saber por qué era que un hombre como él estaba a mitad de la noche aceptando a un desconocido como yo.

Ni siquiera pensé en cómo era que yo estaba aceptando a un hombre desconocido a mitad de la noche.

Solo quería que pasara. Necesitaba que pasara.

_So we found this hotel,__  
__It was a place I knew well_

Nos detuvimos otra vez, ahí frente a nosotros se encontraba nuestro destino por esta noche.

…

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, me tomo fuerte de ellas y me atrajo hacia el, atrapo mi aliento con el suyo, me fundió a su cuerpo en un beso, lo atrape sin querer nada más, sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, sentí su cuerpo tensarse junto al mío, atrape su cabello con mis manos y nos dejamos llevar, nos perdimos en ese momento.

Después de un rato dejaron de ser solo besos, el acariciaba mi espalda, aun teníamos toda la ropa mojada puesta, yo baje mis manos y seguí acariciando su cuerpo.

…

Nuestra ropa cayo una a una entre jadeos, pequeñas sonrisas y mutuas miradas. Caímos en la cama después de un rato, yo sobre el, disfrutando de su cuerpo, el era perfecto tal y como lo había imaginado. Besé su pecho, un gemido largo escapo de sus labios cuando comencé a mordisquear sus tetillas, seguí mi camino por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas, deje marcas de mis besos en cada parte de su cuerpo. Seguí mi camino más abajo hasta dejarlo a punto del éxtasis, me embriague con su aroma y masculinidad.

– Por favor –, comenzó el –detente si quieres que pase algo más – me dijo haciendo que dejara de comerle la entrepierna. Subí hacia su rostro y regrese a besarle los labios, ambos jadeábamos ya sin control. De un momento a otro él se posó sobre mi cuerpo, se bebió de mi ser por lo que parecían momentos interminables. Me sentía en el cielo tan solo con sentir sus labios sobre mi cuerpo.

_We made magic that night.__  
__Oh, he did everything right__  
__He brought the man out of me,__  
__So many times, easily_

Aquella noche, ese hombre desconocido se hizo parte de mi cuerpo, se hizo parte de mí ser. No podíamos dejar de mirarnos, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras me penetraba, sus manos tomaron las mías mientras nos perdíamos entre sensaciones de placer y necesidad infinita. Sentía el latido de su corazón junto al mío, estoy seguro que él podía sentir el mío.

Nuestros cuerpos fueron uno solo toda esa noche. Fuimos éxtasis y deseo mientras la noche llegaba a su fin. Sus besos se quedaron impregnados en mi cuerpo, ardían en la necesidad de tener más.

No podía dejar que esa noche acabará.

No quería que acabara.

No podía terminar aun.

_And in the morning when he woke__  
__All I left him was a note__  
__I told him__  
__I am the flower you are the seed__  
__We walked in the garden we planted a tree__  
__Don't try to find me, please don't you dare__  
__Just live in my memory,__  
__You'll always be there._

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo para encontrarlo aun dormido junto a mi, ahí pude observarlo más de cerca. Los primeros rayos de luz iluminaban su mirada, su rostro se veía tan pasivo, tan perfecto. Solo pude sonreír al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes.

Lo mire una vez más antes de tomar la ropa que había quedado en el suelo, estaba aun húmeda, pero la necesitaba para irme de ahí. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, sin hacer ningún ruido y esperando que aquel desconocido no despertara.

Camine de regreso hacia él, deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios y me di la vuelta.

_We made love_  
_Love like strangers_  
_All night long_  
_We made love_

_**No trates de encontrarme, por favor no lo hagas. Eres alguien inolvidable, siempre vivirás en mi memoria. Gracias. K**_

El recuerdo de esa noche se quedará siempre en mi memoria. Fue justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, fue perfecto, fue él.

Deje aquella nota a su lado y me fui de ahí. Al salir del hotel revise mi celular, apenas pasaban de las siete de la mañana. No tenía ningún mensaje, nada.

Solo seguí caminando, tenía que alejarme.

.…..

Al llegar a casa, agradecí internamente el que Blaine no estuviese ahí. Caminé hacia nuestra habitación, me di una ducha y me puse ropa seca. Me metí bajo las sabanas de la cama y me perdí un rato entre el sueño y los recuerdos de aquel hombre de mirada perfecta al que solo pude tener una vez.

Después de un rato me despertó el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de la entrada, espere unos minutos hasta que ese alguien entro a la habitación; Me miro y me sonrio con algo de sentimiento, se acercó hacia mí y acarició mi cabello.

– Perdóname por lo de ayer, Kurt – dijo Blaine, mi novio desde hace cinco años, mientras me miraba esperando que yo dijera algo.

– No importa ya, Blaine – le respondí.

…

Después de un tiempo y sin quererlo, una tarde caminaba junto a Blaine por aquel mismo lugar.

_Then it happened one day,_  
_We came round the same way_  
_You can imagine his surprise_  
_When he saw his own eyes_

Estábamos esperando un taxi para regresar a casa cuando lo vi. Sus ojos eran verdes a plena luz del día, pude notar, su mirada se quedó fija hacia mí, yo solo baje la mirada.

Aquel hombre desconocido estaba mirándome de nuevo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Ahí a mi lado se encontraba mi novio, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de algo. Pero una parte de mi necesitaba acercarse a ese hombre.

Como si estuviese leyendo mi mente, aquel hombre comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, entre en pánico.

_I said_  
_Please, please understand_  
_I'm in love with another man_  
_And what he couldn't give me_  
_Was the one little thing that you can_

Levante la mirada hacia él, suplicando internamente que no hiciera nada, pidiéndole con los ojos que entendiera, que callara y se diera la vuelta. En ese momento solo pensé en tomar la mano de Blaine mientras él estaba distraído, apreté su mano y regrese la mirada al hombre se ya estaba frente a mí.

No hagas nada, pensé.

El no hizo nada.

Solo me sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Un pesado alivio se instaló en mis sentidos, a pesar de que necesitaba de ese hombre no podía dejar a mi novio.

Yo amaba a Blaine.

Aquel hombre solo era el recuerdo de un momento perfecto que nadie más que él podía darme. Pero, a pesar de eso, subí al taxi pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, nunca podría olvidarme de ese él.

Solo lo vi una vez durante una noche lluviosa.

Me deje llevar por el deseo.

Hicimos el amor.

No podía haber nada más.

_All I wanna do is make love to you_  
_One night of love was all we knew_

_..._

* * *

**_¿Le sigo?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **All I Wanna Do (Capítulo 2)

**Rated:** NC - 16 (M)

**Categoría****: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras:** 1,470

**Notas: **Buenas noches (días o tardes) tengan todos ustedes, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. De ante mano les agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, que fueron los que me hicieron retomar esta historia que comenzó solo como un one shot.

Tal vez este capítulo no tenga mucha historia o acción, pero es necesario para que conozcan la perspectiva de los personajes y como los vamos a ir enlazando en el siguiente capítulo. Cabe mencionar que mis personajes principales no son como los describen todos, Sebastian es diferente al que todos conocen y ni se diga de Kurt.

Espero les guste y me dejen su comentario (y/o cualquier cosa que les gustaría que apareciera en el siguiente capítulo)

**¡Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: PERSPECTIVAS.**_

* * *

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin llegue a mi departamento, entre la ropa húmeda que aun traía y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir no tenía ganas de nada más que descansar.

– Buen día amor, ¿buen polvo el de anoche? – exclamo Santana, mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento. Su tono sarcástico se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, era lo menos que necesitaba esa mañana.

Santana era su mejor amiga de la universidad, ambos habían coincidido en varias clases en NYU en el área de leyes. Ambos eran abogados respetados y siempre trabajaban juntos. En cierto punto eran como hermanos, ambos con el mismo ingenio, carácter explosivo y gusto por el poder que solo dejaba el ganar un gran juicio.

– Buenos días Santana – respondí tratando de sonar lo menos frustrado posible, –

– ¿Entonces? – cuestiono ella mientras yo me acercaba a la sala para descansar un momento en el sofá.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté con fastidio

– Parece que te fue mal anoche, de hecho, ni si quiera parece que hayas hecho lo que sé que hiciste, – comenzó ella acercándose a mí, – ¿Tan mal estaba el tipo? –

– estoy cansado, Santana…. – comencé soltando un largo suspiro, – fue, solo… necesito descansar, por favor –

– Esta bien, quédate solo –dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, – iré a ver los últimos detalles de la boda con Rachel, – explico deteniéndose en la puerta – Sabes que Seb, siento que te fue tan bien anoche que por eso estas así… alguien difícil de olvidar, uhh – finalizo saliendo al fin del departamento.

Santana estaba en lo cierto, pensó Sebastian Smythe mientras alejaba del sofá para al fin llegar a su cuarto y tomar esa merecida ducha que necesitaba. Se sacó la ropa y entro directo a la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente le sacara todo lo que traía en el sistema.

_Anoche, pensó, anoche fue perfecto._ Ese último pensamiento le saco una amarga sonrisa mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se encontraba alrededor de los brazos de aquel desconocido.

Era verdad que el joven de ojos verdes tenia encuentros casuales con hombres, pero aquel de la noche anterior había sido diferente; Y no lo decía de una manera cursi o romántica, era solo la manera en la que se habían suscitado las cosas, la manera en la que aquel desconocido había tomado las riendas de la noche y lo había llevado al límite del deseo, eran los recuerdos de saberse en los brazos de un extraño al cual había necesitado más que cubrirse de la lluvia.

Era extraño como el despertar aquella mañana y encontrarse solo en la habitación lo había llenado de una desazón extraña que nunca había sentido antes, _bueno, no al menos con algún extraño_, pensó él. La nota que encontró a un lado de la almohada fue algo aún más extraño, no pensó que aquel hombre fuese a dejarle algo así, bueno, al menos sabia con seguridad que eso había sido tan importante para aquel hombre –si es que acostarte con un extraño y tener los mejores orgasmos de la vida contaba como algo importante– como lo había sido para él.

* * *

Unos días después de aquel choque de pensamientos, Sebastian se encontraba desayunando con Santana y Rachel, la futura esposa de su amiga, en un bonito restaurant a las afueras de Nueva York. Era el día de recoger las invitaciones de la boda y Santana había insistido en que las acompañara.

– ¿No creen que son muchas personas a las que invitaron?, – pregunto Sebastian abriendo la caja donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de invitaciones para la boda de su amiga.

– Son justo las necesarias, – explico Rachel Berry, mostrando la sonrisa más grande y feliz que podía encontrar en un momento como ese, –entre la familia de Ohio y los amigos de Nueva York apenas y pudimos acortar la lista a ciento veinte personas –

– Preocúpate cuando sea el día de tu boda Smythe – dijo Santana – si es que te casas, claro – finalizo, diciendo ese último comentario en broma.

– Ja-Ja – comenzó – lo que sea, Santana. Mejor cuéntenme, Rachel ¿Quién es el otro padrino para el gran día? –

– Es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, su nombre es Kurt Hummel…

* * *

Era una tarde de jueves cuando Sebastian caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, frente a él se veía el gran edificio donde descansaban las oficinas d asociados, el buffet de abogados donde el trabajaba, esa tarde su día laborar había terminado temprano así que había decidido caminar un poco, tal vez hasta llegar a su departamento.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una calle cuando su mirada se perdió en el caminar de unas personas a pocos metros de él.

Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Caminando de la mano de otro hombre estaba aquel desconocido.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de seguir su camino, pero había algo que definitivamente estaba jalando a Sebastian a caminar directo hacia aquellos hombres.

Necesitaba saber… ¿Qué necesitaba saber?

Aquel hombre se veía demasiado apuesto, alto, con el cabello castaño y peinado de manera perfecta –no como el hombre que iba a su lado, quien se pone tanto gel en esta época, pensó–, ojos azules –oh por dios, sus ojos son diferentes, se dijo a sí mismo– y una mirada perdida que no le decía mucho, no expresaba casi nada.

Se detuvo en cuando noto que aquel hombre lo miraba fijamente. Ambas miradas hicieron conexión al menos unos segundos en los que sintió que el tiempo se _detenía –Te estas escuchando Sebastian, pensó, pareces una quinceañera hormonal– _

Cuando regreso a la realidad y noto al hombre que estaba aún acompañando a aquel desconocido –porque ese es su sobre nombre ahora, muchas gracias– se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido el ir ahí y hacer una escena solo por una estúpida sensación en su estómago. Dándole una última sonrisa a aquel hombre, Sebastian se dio la vuelta y regreso a su camino rumbo a casa.

Que gran pérdida de tiempo, pensó Sebastian para calmar un poco sus ansias.

¿Ansias de que…?

* * *

Era tarde cuando Kurt ayudaba a Rachel a limpiar el departamento que dejaría a penas en un par de semanas, pues ya se acercaba el día de su boda.

Kurt estaba algo ansioso así que solo lo dejo ir…

– Engañe a Blaine –, soltó Kurt después de varios días sin poder sacarlo de su cabeza. No era que se sintiese culpable, ese era el problema, por eso tenía que decirlo.

– ¿Qué? –, preguntó Rachel Berry, sin entender nada de lo que su amigo decía. Estaban en el departamento de ella, recogiendo algunas cosas para antes de la boda –¿Con que lo engañaste, Kurt? –

– No es con qué, Rachel, es con quién – comenzó él mientras cerraba unas cajas y las acomodaba en una esquina, – Blaine se había encontrado con su ex otra vez, me enoje, peleamos, salí del departamento enojado, fui a un bar… no sé, Rachel, encontré a ese hombre a mitad de la calle y en lo único en lo que pensé en ese momento era en las ganas que tenia de acostarme con el – explico conteniendo el aire.

– Auch – respondió Rachel dejando de empacar cosas y acercándose a su amigo, – ¿Fue algo importante? –

– No, Blaine me lo explico todo después, creo que exageré con eso… –

– Eso no, tonto… – dijo mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá que había frente a ellos, – lo tuyo con el tipo de la calle – continuo mirando el cambio de expresión de su amigo.

– Claro que no – dijo con seguridad, – solo fue algo de una noche y ya, es solo que… – se detuvo contemplando un poco lo que diría a continuación, – se sintió bien, fue un escape rápido a todos los problemas que tuve con Blaine, fue algo fácil, rápido… ¿Si me entiendes, Rachel?, lo que me tiene así es que no siento culpa por Blaine – finalizo poniendo ambas manos en su rostro.

– Oh, Kurt… no te puedo decir que eso sea algo normal en todas las relaciones, pero es comprensible lo que te paso – dijo ella tomando la mano de su amigo, – Desde que llegamos a Nueva York todo tu mundo a girado en Blaine y ya era necesario un descanso, eso no quita el hecho de que lo amas y están juntos a pesar de todo… – explico ella como si esa fuese la respuesta de todo.

– Tal vez tengas razón, solo estoy exagerando –

…

TBC

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Le sigo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **All I Wanna Do (Capítulo 3)

**Rated:** NC - 16 (M)

**Categoría****: **Romance/Drama

**Palabras:** 1,242

**Notas: PERDÓN **por el infinito retraso de este capítulo, pero tuve un bloqueo mentar grande y me puse a escribir otra historia (que después publicaré), pero eso es otra historia xD. Les agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y me dejan su review, créanme que es alimento para mi ser. :D

Los dejo con el capítulo tres. Espero les guste y me hagan saber que les pareció.

**¡Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: REVELACIONES**

* * *

Los días habían pasado y esa mañana comenzaba con la espera de la boda de Rachel y Santana.

Kurt se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento desayunando en compañía de su novio, Blaine solo lo miraba mientras depositaba su desayuno a medio terminar en el fregadero.

– Lo sé – dijo Blaine acercándose a la mesa otra vez y sentándose frente a Kurt quien bebía en ese momento de su vaso de jugo de naranja.

– ¿Saber qué? – cuestiono el castaño aun sin mirar a su novio.

– Que estuviste con alguien más hace más o menos un mes, Kurt – Blaine se encontraba sereno, como si fuese una típica conversación en la cocina.

– ¿Qué? – escupió Kurt al mismo tiempo que el jugo se estancaba en su garganta, logrando por unos segundos que se ahogara. – ¿De que estas hablando, Blaine? – preguntó mientras calmaba el ataque de tos que había seguido de su primera reacción.

– Tenias el cuello lleno de chupetones cuando regrese al departamento esa mañana, ¿recuerdas?... recién despertabas así que no hubo tiempo de que las cubrieras. No le di importancia porque bueno, no hemos sido la pareja perfecta este último año – se detuvo para soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia Kurt, que se encontraba aun sin creer lo que su novio le decía. – Pero, estas últimas semanas estuviste distante, ya ni siquiera peleábamos – dijo con una media sonrisa irónica – supuse que ese encuentro te había provocado algo y yo solo… quería que supieras que no…. no estoy enojado contigo, Kurt. –

– Yo… Blaine no es… yo estaba… – intento decir Kurt, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

* * *

Pasaba del medio día cuando el salón donde se realizaría la boda comenzaba a llenarse completamente. Sebastian no había creído en las palabras de Rachel hasta que entro al lugar y vio a toda esa gente acomodaba esperando por las novias;_ ¡Era demasiada gente!_, pensó él mientras se re acomodaba la corbata.

Se suponía que tenía que entrar de la mano de Santana, por eso era que esperaba en la parte de afuera, frente a una gran puerta de color blanco. Ya casi era la hora de la ceremonia, no había ninguna señal de que fuese a comenzar. Rachel y Santana estaban impuntuales y a al rubio no le gustaban mucho estas ceremonias… o esperar por ellas.

Su celular sonó, mostrando un mensaje de Santana:

**- Vamos retrasadas, espéranos en la puerta con Kurt (el padrino de Rach), y no te desesperes Smythe, puedo olerte desde el auto. xx –S**

_¿Y yo como rayos voy a saber quién es el otro padrino?_, pensó Sebastian mientras esperaba al impuntual desconocido.

**- Puedes al menos decirme como es ese tal Kurt? ****– S**

La respuesta a ese último mensaje no llego, o al menos no a tiempo, habían pasado diez minutos y Sebastian seguía esperando cuando noto que un hombre se acercaba de prisa hacia donde él se encontraba. _Ese debe ser Kurt_, pensó.

– …¿Eres el otro padrino? – comenzó el hombre acercándose más a Sebastian.

– Si, Sebastian Smythe, – dijo Sebastian estrechando la mano del hombre que supuso era Kurt. Era de estatura baja, cabello negro cubierto por una generosa cantidad de gel, traía un traje color negro y a decir verdad… era bastante guapo. – Tú debes ser Kurt…. –

– No, Kurt es mi… novio, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, Kurt se encontró con Rachel y Santana en el estacionamiento, ya vienen para acá, – explico Blaine extendiéndole una sonrisa sincera a Sebastian.

– Gracias al cielo que ya están aquí, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, – dijo Sebastian con un tono de alivio. Ya nada podía salir mal, ya sus amigas estaban aquí.

– No te preocupes, ahora lo peor que puede pasar es que Rachel se resbale con el vestido – comento el peli negro, haciendo que ambos soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

….

Después de varios minutos perdidos acomodando una y otra vez el vaporoso vestido de Rachel, me apresure a avisar a todos en el salón que ya comenzaría la ceremonia, me encontré con Blaine aun en la puerta así que supuse que me estaba esperando.

– Ya están listas, solo quieren que revise que todos estén sentados haya dentro y… – dije a medias. Me quede mirando la escena que se mostraba frente a mí. Me quede viendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban juntos, riendo de algo que yo no sabía que era…. ¿Qué hace ÉL ahí?, hablando con mi… novio como si nada. Es la segunda vez que me lo topo desde aquella noche, _¡ME ESTA SIGUIENDO!_

– ¡Hey!, te estábamos esperando – dijo Blaine, mirándome. – Él es Sebastian, es…

– ¿Me estas siguiendo o qué? – me acerque sin dejar que Blaine terminara su dialogo, llegando hasta donde aquel desconocido (Sebastian) estaba. – ¿Qué haces tú con él? –

– Yo… no… ¿tú? – balbuceo Sebastian, mirando hacia todos lados.

– ¿Ya se conocían? – de pronto recordé que Blaine también estaba entre nosotros, se acercó a la escena mirándome con una ceja levantada. –Eso es genial, al menos los padrinos de la boda se conocen…. –

_¡Mierda, él es el otro jodido padrino!_

– ¿Quiénes ya se conocían y por qué tardas tanto, Kurt? – pregunto Santana, entrando de la mano con Rachel.

– Kurt y Sebastian ya se conocían, creo… – explico Blaine, mirando la cara de ¿pánico? que ahora mostraba Sebastian. – ¿Pasa algo, amigo? – pregunto refiriéndose a Sebastian.

_¡No le digas amigo!_

– Genial, así ya no tengo que presentarlos – exclamo Rachel acercándose a mí. Tomo mi mano y nos encamino a la entrada. – Apresúrate Blaine, tienes que estar entre el público justo ahora… –

_¿Cuál jodido público, Rachel? ¡Es una boda, no Broadway!_

_Okay, definitivamente ya estoy entrando en pánico, _pensó Kurt siguiendo a su amiga.

* * *

**Unas horas antes de la boda… **

– Yo… Blaine no es… yo estaba… – intento decir Kurt, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

– No soy tonto, Kurt. Nuestra vida como pareja ha caído a lo más profundo y ni tu ni yo hemos intentado sacarla – explico Blaine después de mi clara falta de poder explicar algo. Técnicamente, él estaba en lo cierto, este último año había estado basado en peleas y sesiones de sexo para tratar de reconciliar una relación que ya no era una algo así. Solo éramos el cascaron de lo que fuimos.

Pero, ¿esa es la razón por la que no se ve molesto?

– ¿Estás enojado conmigo – pregunté alzando la mirada, él se veía tranquilo, se movió un poco en la silla y me sonrío.

_¿POR QUÉ SIGUE SONRIENDO?, LE FUI INFIEL, CARAJO…_

– No, Kurt. No estoy enojado contigo… sería un completo hipócrita si te dijera que estoy enojado. – dijo y durante unos segundos medito sus palabras. – No es que yo te haya sido infiel, porque jamás lo hice, pero también soy culpable de todo esto – explicó mirándome. Acerco sus manos a las mías que ya reposaban en la mesa, las tomo y apretó un momento… – Tu y yo nos merecemos algo mejor, ¿sabes?...

– Tu eres el que merece algo mejor, Blaine Anderson – respondí acercando mi mano a su mejilla. –¿Podrás perdonarme? – pregunté, tenía miedo.

– No puedo estar enojado con mi mejor amigo…

...

TBC

* * *

**¿Que creen que pueda pasar en la boda? **


End file.
